Names Best Forgotten: Jimmy
by Rukia-K1
Summary: He wondered often, was it best for him not to know his past...or was there something he needed to know? Well, for one, Victor was ready to break that shell that held his little brother, Jimmy in. Logan need to break...VictorxLogan/Jimmy.


A/n: I hope this goes over well... This is the first in a series I am going to make called 'Names Best Forgotten'. The next one will be Names Best forgotten: Weapon X . As you know this is for the name Jimmy. If you have any suggestions for names please tell me if you would. Then I can use them ^^. This one is yaoi as you know, but the next one is probably going to be het...maybe...I dunno...I think it'll be either that or another Saber/Wolve...anyways please enjoy ^^

* * *

Title: Names Best Forgotten: Jimmy

Pairing: Sabertooth/Wolverine(Victor/Logan-Jimmy)

Finished-Oneshot

Part of a series known as "Names Best Forgotten"

* * *

**Names Best Forgotten: Jimmy**

**_Maybe his name was best forgotten, or maybe it wasn't..._**

* * *

_He never understood what it meant...the visions he could remember, but not understand. A house in a mountain side, a man he knew all to well, treating him like his best friend, a woman that he felt a strong emotion for much like someone else he knew all too well...but these visions were different in the end. He had no tendency as to where they came about, why he saw them. All confused. But maybe one he understood. A signal word that someone not even related spoke about him, trying to calm him...a word he hated now...a word he understood but hated...a name he was called, how long ago maybe? He didn't know. But he didn't remember...was it because his mind was still playing events he had long forgotten or what? **Jimmy. **A name yelled at him as he walked away, searching for something other than a world of killing._

* * *

"Logan..." A voice sighed, and the black haired male looked up and over his shoulder. He had long before sensed the person come into the room to where he was lounging about.

"What is it Scotty?" He muttered, taking a sip of the drink in his hands, not really remembering what he drinking as his mind was in turmoil with all thoughts that slipped into his mind. He didn't care the nickname made the other mutant mad.

"You know you should come to the meetings we have..." The other side and leaned against the door frame. "You missed something important for the movement today...Prof. X had come up with an idea you would be right in the-"

"Not doin' it Scotty." Logan replied, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't in the mood for such trivial things at the moment. His mind was on that word...that name...

"You need to take a moment to relax." A new voice spoke and he sighed, knowing that woman had heard all of his thoughts.

"I ain't doing that Jean...I can't..." He stood up, dropping the cup in his hand to the ground. "...if ya know what's with my mind tell me then...tell me what the hell I am thinking about...tell me what's happin' in my god damned mind!" He snapped. "Who the hell is Jimmy?" He snapped, punching the wall, crushing it somewhat. To say the least he was pissed, more so because he just wanted to know who the hell was this Jimmy person...and why it bothered him so much...he had no firkin clue...which was possibly the worst part about this. Jimmy…the name left a sour taste on his tongue, heck…he wasn't even saying the word and it was doing this to him.

"…Jimmy…" He heard Jean whisper and he looked at her, eyes glistening with the want to know. She shook her head softly. She let out a long sigh and looked right at him. "Logan…listen to me alright?" She said softly. "You don't need to know who this Jimmy person is because well, he's not…he…doesn't need to be known by you. I'm sorry but I can't really explain it Logan." Her eyes closed. "Because if I told you I may do something that would risk your life…as well as many other people's lives…Logan please…just don't think about it. Go get a beer…drink it away or something…"

"Jean…" The other male growled, looking at her. He wanted no he _needed _to know who this Jimmy person was. He just...did need to know...why? He wasn't sure at all maybe...but...it hurt...the name brought him a pain...and Jean wouldn't tell him anything. That bothered him more. What was it about the name that made her not want to tell him about it...unless...was it made something that had to do with the past he could not remember...? Maybe that was what it was...and if it was, that was what made him all the more curious. Not even Prof. X wanted to tell him about his past after a certain incident had occurred with him and Sabertooth…the man even sealed away the memories he had remembered then for reasons he did not know. Maybe he was a little too violent? Well he didn't know and he knew he would not get answers at this rate.

"I'm sorry Logan but no." Jean said and walked off without another word to him. Logan growled somewhat and stormed off to his room. He was annoyed, and he didn't understand it at all. Jimmy...a name...a simple god damned name was doing this to him! Him of **all **people.

_"Jimmy!"_

Logan stilled...not sure what had just hit him like that. A cry of that name...and it made him feel pain...why?

_"Eh? Jimmy...what...we're brothers ya know...we're here for each other no matter what happens Jimmy. Brothers are always there for one another...even if time runs out, I'll be here for ya brother...remember that before ya' hit the ground...I'll always be there for ya."_

Logan was glad he had gotten to the door of his room as that message hit his mind. He stumbled into the dark room, tripping over something and hitting the soft contents of his bed. His head hurt, pulsing and making him hold it tightly, trying not to hurt himself with his own strength. More words seemed to come from no where, and enter his mind, causing him to lightly cry out.

_"Come on! We need to run! Don't stop Jimmy!"_

These words...they were so familiar as he lived through that moment, and heard those words with his own ears.

**_Clang_**

Logan snapped up and looked around, his eyes going wide until another image hit his mind but no words hit him, only an image of him running through the forest with someone by his side...He didn't even register then, the hand on his arm. A gentle but rough touch on his arm. He opened a previously closed eye and saw a light color. He blinked somewhat and tried to move, being pushed back down, a voice whispering in his ear. He didn't know who, but he also knew who it was.

_"Still can't remember your own past can ya Jimmy?"_

"Jimmy...?" Logan whispered. He had no strength to fight it, his head hurt, and he just wanted to know...but what was the price to know. "...past...?...I'm Jimmy?" He muttered.

_"How could ya not be him? He's just another you...another you that you_ **forgot!**" The word was hissed into his ear, hitting him hard. He winced, a flash in his head as the person spoke to him. _"You left me Jimmy...left me all alone when I needed ya the most! I can never forgive ya for it!...that is unless ya are gonna redeem yourself..."_

"I...what are you talking about?" He murmured. He didn't know what was happening...why was he feeling so weak?

_"All ya need to know is your all mine for now Jimmy. All mine..."_

"Not happenin'..." Logan whispered then and tried to thrown the man on him from his back. He felt claws sink into his skin and he winced softly but managed to throw the other from his back, his own claws slipping out. He growled. "I ain't redeeming myself for anythin'!" He stopped then as he saw who was right before him. "...Sabertooth..." He hissed and growled at him. His mind however...was whirling. Sabertooth, his _enemy_ was here, right before his eyes, and...he was calling him _Jimmy_. "The hell!" He hissed softly. "Why the hell are you callig me such things!" He snapped and then gasped as he was grabbed by the other and slamned into the bed.

"...Ya don't remember...ya never will maybe...but I know...somehow I will get ya to remember..." He murmured, and nuzzled the others hair softly, smirking softly as he ran a hand through the others hair. "Believe me...Jimmy...you'll remember before the night is over..." He trailed his hand through the others soft dark hair. Logan growled, but he found himself subjecting to the touch of the other male...not knowing why of course...He whimpered softly as the other stopped, then bit down on his lip...the heck...what was he doing? He was _whimpering _for this bastered! What the hell was wrong with him? He tried to move from the other, claws sliding out but only being useless as he felt a hand lightly touch his tensed body and they slid back in. He growled softly, but he had no fight in him...that wasn't right...Wolverine...him...he always had fight...always!

"Don't worry Jimmy...I'll take good care of you...I promised to in the first place didn't I?" The other murmured into his ear as he ran his hand through the others hair softly. "I will still Jimmy...always and forever...and you will always be mine..."

A light turn of his head and he felt the soft breath of the other on his cheek. He shivered, feeling a warm tongue trace up his face and stop at his lips. He felt the tongue trace along his lips and he shivered, his body being turned to face the others. He could feel the heat from the other against him, pressing down against him. The wet appendage moved into his mouth, going into a fight of dominance. Wolverine growled under the other, but was weak under the effort of the other moving his tongue into his mouth. He shivered under the older man and let the other touch him then, he was giving up...he couldn't fight it anymore. It was starting to feel _good_, as the other ran his hands down along his sides, and one hand trailing up his shirt.

"Don't try and fight it Jimmy..." The other whispered and grabbed a hold of the others nipple with two fingers, pinching it and twisting it roughly. Wolverine gasped out and growled. That hurt, he couldn't admit to that really it also felt good, like hell he would admit this. However, his lower regions denied him of this...and he groaned as his older brother rubbed against him, as if taunting him. "You love it, and you know it." He purred. "Just like you used to..." That was it, Wolverine couldn't take it and he let out a moan as he was teased more by his older brother. His body pressed into him, and he groaned. His body was betraying him, betraying how he felt for the other. Agh, how it felt so good..._good._ Oh gosh, now he felt shameful for this.

_"Oh god Victor!"_ Wolverines growled as he felt the other press against his butt and tease him more. The name came from him so fast he didn't even know he said it. He didn't care however and his head fell back slowly, panting softly. He didn't know what was happening to him, and really, he didn't care. Gods, this was so different for him...but he _wanted _it. He didn't know why, but he felt such a need to feel good...A solid bite to his neck made him cry out once again and a tongue lapped at the blood forming from the bite.

_"Mine!"_ The other hissed into Wolverine's ear, and he noticed the bite was a mark...a mark to show who he belonged to, and right now he belonged to this man, his older brother Victor. Yes, he was his and his alone. Why it came to this...? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He was too lost in this of want, need, and oh so much more. He was Victor's, no...he was Jimmy, who _was_ Victor's to start. A name he had wanted to understand...and now he did. Oh gods he did. He knew who he was, and who he belonged to...

_"Logan you alright_?" He heard Jean's voice alright, but any reply he could have said was lost as his clothing was lost and he was flipped back onto his back. He gazed up at Victor, whom has gleaming eyes and teeth showing. He leaned in and kissed Logan...no Jimmy, roughly and the other willingly kissed back as he ripped off his brother's shirt with little to no patience for them to not get this on with. It wasn't even a question asked before Victor slammed into his little brother that cried out. _"LOGAN!"_ She was ignored as Victor kept kissing Jimmy as he made the younger one feel so different than he remembered.

_"LOGAN OPEN THE GOD-DAMNED DOOR!" _Scott this time, but he was ignored as well. They couldn't exactly break down the door after Logan had screwed up one time and torn up his room...he had walls and doors now that did not allow him to tear through them as he slept, this did pose some problems for the others. The worst was probably right now. They had no idea what was happening, if it was a dream or if it was something else...and the latter was more than true.

"Ignore them Jimmy." Victor murmured into his brother's ear before nibbling on it and he kept slamming into the other below him. To say the least, the pain was long welcomed from Jimmy; he didn't care what it did to him...it felt good. An oddly wanted good that left him wanting more as well. "You're all mine, and all you need is me...you don't need to let them know how you feel...because they would never understand me...They don't understand _us_."

* * *

"Xavier what do we do?" Scott asked, panic in his eyes. The older, wiser one, was trying to figure out what was going on inside of the room. However, Logan's brain waves were all over the place and well...the other in there that he could sense kept him from his mind mostly. As he was about to give up an image came into his mind and he blinked, watching it slowly.

_"Jimmy where are you going?" A rather gruff man asked another, Logan. The smaller boys eyes looked defeated and he heaved a sigh. He opened his mouth to reply before he was brought into the older one's arms and he just simply gave it all up then…he leaned into the other, no questions were asked then as the older one brought the younger one into a loving kiss. "Jimmy…don't ya ever leave…or I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you." _

_"…I won't leave you Victor…I promise you." _

Xavier's eyes opened and he was still for a few moments before he sighed. "We must get in." He understood now, Logan said he would never leave, and this Victor, took him to that…and was taking back what he thought was his. "Or I fear, something bad will happen to Logan..."

* * *

The two laid, twisted in one another's limbs. Jimmy groaned in his older brother's arms. His body ached from how the other had treated him, but oh well. He had enjoyed the pleasures he was given from his older brother. Victor ran a hand through Jimmy's hair, glad the other was not that shell anymore...not _Logan_. Heh, maybe it would have been better for the other to forget his true name, but oh well, now he was his once again, and Victor couldn't have it any better. He pulled the smaller one in close and kissed him, later on, they would be leaving. He would be taking Jimmy home with him, he knew that was a for sure thing.

However, one thing interpreted his plans...

The door fell down, and instantly Victor was sitting up with a deep growl in his throat. Jimmy didn't react, only rolled over and covered himself with the blankets and murmuring something to his older brother who sighed and nodded. Victor noticed figures in the door, and he didn't care he was missing clothing, they were all shredded anyways because of Jimmy. Two people, no mutants, entered the room. One was a female with long red hair, and the other was a male with brown hair. Both froze upon seeing Victor before the male brought his hand to something he had over his eyes.

"Who are you!" The male snapped, he wasn't asking Victor who he was, he was demanding to know who he was. Victor only let out a chuckle and let his claws grow. He wasn't about to answer that question, he would rather shred these two and take his brother home! However, two arms wrapped around his left arm and heat was against his own. He looked down and saw his little brother's eyes looking into his own. He didn't want him to hurt them, of course. "Logan?" The male shook slightly as he saw how...the _real _him acted. Said man looked at the male.

"Leave Scott, and it's not Logan..." The smaller one stated simply. "Heh. My name is James. James Logan...or as my brother calls me, Jimmy." Yes, Victor had broken the shell of a man that had contained his younger brother. He was his again, back to being Jimmy...all his, and his alone. Logan was nothing but a last name, a shell to who he really was. "You to Jean, Victor is welcome here by my own consent." He purred his brother's name, and Victor smiled, wrapping his arms around the lean body of his brother.

"Logan, I do not understand." Someone wheeled into the room and gazed at the two, eyes darkening as he saw them. "You have no reconciliation of your past, but you are letting in someone that is part of that long forgotten past." Jimmy's teeth shown for moment in annoyance before he sighed and looked at Victor once again before looking at them all.

"Get it through yer head Chuck. I know who this is, I remember who he is as well...and stop callin' me Logan. I'm James Logan...that shell was just because I didn't know any better! I know better now! And I ain't comin' back either Chuky!" He growled loudly, and put his arms around his brother's neck who simply picked him up. "This ain't James's home...this is _Logan's _home! Ya know, I rather be with my brother than any of ya...so forget ya all. I dun care what you think, it dun matter!"

"Logan..." The female began, tears in her eyes. She seemed almost heartbroken, and at the same time enraged with how he was acting. "_You said you loved me!" _She yelled at him then and before anyone could say anything she spoke again. "_And yet you are in love with your brother! That's incest you idiot!"_ Victor let out a deep laugh that made them all come to a stop as it sounded almost like a roar from a big cat.

"Ya really gonna go there?" Victor asked her plainly, still laughing somewhat. "I've been the only one there for Jimmy since we were kids! I was _everything _he had...and he will always be the only thing I have for the rest of my life. He has never objected to me acting like a loving brother-"

"It's incest! Not welcome in the society!" The woman, Jean, snapped, and Scott growled as well. No one was clearly happy with Logan's choice of a mate. "Listen here mister! Logan belongs here! He has all of us, and he _is _Logan!"

"Stop it Jean!" Jimmy snapped, growling at them all, making a long silence once again. "We are not even welcome in the society so what does it matter? Besides...Victor is all I have, none of you will ever be there for me like he has been! Ever since I was a child he was there for me...even if he did do things I still do not agree with, he is my brother...and I love him!" Victor couldn't stand much more and he gripped his brother's hair and forced him to face him. He kissed him roughly on the mouth, and enjoyed the angered gasps from the others in the room, however, Jimmy kissed back just as roughly. Victor then pulled back, a smirk playing on his lips as Jimmy panted.

_"He is all mine."_ Those were his final words before he left with his little brother in his arms.

_"My Jimmy."_

_**It was a name best forgotten to everyone, but the two brothers. Jimmy, a nickname, but something he loved to be called by one and only one person.**_

* * *

A/n: Anyways, while I was finishing this I thought about the next one in this sequence. It will be **_Names Best Forgotten: Weapon X_**with a VictorxLogan/James pairing choice with a side pairing of James/Kayla. Here is a small little part of it below this.

* * *

_He was many things he knew now, but some of them still bothered him, many names he had no longer used. He had left behind Logan, he was now Jimmy, nothing more and nothing less. However, one name bugged him as he remembered his past slowly. **Weapon X**, was this him, or was it something else? Victor wouldn't tell him, and so far he found no truth in anything he read. It told of an experiment to make the ultimate living weapon for the government to use in battle. He was a weapon for himself, nothing more and nothing less for him...well no that was wrong. Victor could use him to fight, and he willingly gave himself to do so. to get the money they needed. However, he still wanted to know who this **Weapon X** was, and why he remembered it, why Victor would never tell him..._

_"If you want to know who **Weapon X **is, then come with me, Jimmy...all you want to know can be learned if you so simply follow me..."_

* * *

"Where am I?" Jimmy murmured softly as he looked around, finding a woman sleeping next to him. He couldn't remember who she was exactly, but Kayla came to mind for her name. He was half dressed, and really, she was wearing little to nothing. He swallowed as he remembered something from the night before. Alright, he wanted to know what was going on here, and what this had to do with Weapon X...for one, what did he have with this girl? He was supposed to love his older brother...maybe this was what Victor didn't want him to know about, his love for someone other than him. He would admit, his older brother was one possessive person.

**_A living human weapon, that is all we need you to be!_**


End file.
